


Gundam Wing Interludes: Three: A Beautiful Day

by Megumi_L1



Series: Gundam Wing Interludes [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumi_L1/pseuds/Megumi_L1
Summary: "Young Heero" Darlian, who has run away from home (again) and Max Coulis meet each other. Not yet connected to another story.





	Gundam Wing Interludes: Three: A Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another "old" GW fanfic of mine. Most typos corrected.

Birds in Isis Park took over the ground in front of the bench closest to the seven-foot-tall Deathscythe Gundam bust-on-a-column.

The fourteen-year-old, blue-eyed, dirty-blond-haired young man sitting on that bench was tossing them slices of day-old crusty bread out from a large brown paper bag, and none of the birds wanted to miss any part of the generous meal.

"Young Heero" Darlian half-smiled as he up-ended the bag, indicating that it was empty. He felt sorry for the birds that hadn't gotten any bread, but he'd been tossing out slices all morning and it was bound to end _some_ time.

"I'm sorry. Don't be too mad at me though, I didn't take any for myself. Really!"

 _Maybe I_ should _have. I didn't take anything with me when I left last night. But they're hungrier than I am. Does that make up for it, Mama?_

There was no supernatural indication that either of his parents had heard their only child's question.

Young Heero nodded. He hadn't really expected an answer from them. They were probably angry with him for running away again. But shouldn't they, more than anyone else except for Quatre, understand why he ran away from home every now and again? Sometimes the pressure of being a "scruffy prince" was too much for him to handle.

_Sometimes I just have to get out._

Maybe his parents really were angry with him.

 _You could at least say hello. And last night's dreams_ could _have been about one of the good ol' days. You guys do things like that sometimes, don't you? The days that I get to do whatever I want...the days I eat only my favorite foods...the staff always says that they don't know what makes them do that._ I _do. It's either or both of you. You're always watching over me. Even now. But you could at least say hello...hey, what's this?_

The birds were leaving. Some appeared to be content. Some were fighting over the remaining pieces of bread. Some seemed to be telling newcomers not to bother stoppng by.

Young Heero briefly felt as though he was being deserted. That was all right; he was used to being alone. There were many rooms to be alone in at home, and people generally avoided him at school and on the streets.

Except for many girls of all ages. But that was a different situation.

 _They must be looking everywhere for me. Or maybe not. By now they know that I'll eventually come back. I_ hate _having to come back. But there's no place else for me to live, or even to stay for longer than a few days. Oh, okay, Uncle Q's village. But they would come for me there, and drag me away regardless of how hard I kicked and yelled. And he would let them take me away! Hmph._ He's _not looking for me, is he?_

He frowned.

 _He really_ does _understand._

He suddenly looked up.

"What..."

Since the birds had left, the sight of the young nun approaching him was clear.

Young Heero's eyes narrowed.

 _She's about my age. Hey, that's a_ journal _she's carrying in those white-gloved hands, not a Bible. She's wearing mirrored sunglasses too. And I've never seen a_ Black _nun before. This should be interesting._

As she came closer, he also noticed two jet-black braids touching her caramel-colored cheeks.

She slipped the sunglasses off, revealing light-green irises, and for some reason his heart skipped a beat.

"Heero Darlian, I presume?" she greeted him with in a slightly husky voice, and gave him an almost devillish smile as she put the sunglasses into a pocket somewhere in her robe.

Who _didn't_ know who he was? He was listed as one of the universe's most eligible young bachelors (as though, at _his_ age, and with _his_ home-life, he would even _consider_ getting married) in a few teeny-bopper publications, a Young Hunkster in some young-woman (and even some not-so-young) publications, a Future Scientist in some technical magazines, a Great Dresser in some male magazines...the list went on and on.

If any of his admirers (or critics, the number of which had grown since his parents had died) knew where he was now, and knew that he was alone, there could be a mass rush.

Young Heero scowled. It wasn't easy being popular.

"Who wants to know?" he asked.

He was hiding his reaction to her voice and that smile very well. Both had given him goosebumps.

 _She is_ definitely _not a nun. And she's lived a little, I can see it._

Almost without his realizing it, his legs crossed and he leaned back.

_Damn, she's pretty. Mya, you got some serious competition here._

"You can call me 'Max'," she said, and sat down on his left without asking if it was all right to do so.

"You're not a nun. Who's missing the outfit?"

She exhaled.

"For _your_ information, the ladies at the Church of the Rising Light have no problem with me borrowing this _outfit._ "

He nodded.

"And in exchange you do a little free advertising for them. Cool gig. And they need the publicity."

"What would _you_ know about it? And I have to admit, you _are_ quick. Your parents must be proud."

His eyes narrowed.

"What do you know about my parents?" he hissed.

"I know that you're a scruffy prince," she whispered.

His eyes slitted.

 _You can't know that._ No one _knows that. You must be an enemy or spy. And yet..._

"You didn't answer my question, Heero. What do you know about the Church, all shuttered away like you are?"

"What do you want?" he quietly demanded. "And for _your_ information, I _do_ manage to find a way to keep up with current events."

She shook her head.

"I don't want anything. I'm just wondering why someone with such a cushy life is out here, amongst the commoners."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"I can't _be_ out here?"

"You _know_ what I meant."

"If you know so much about me, you _should_ know."

"But I don't understand. You have _everything_."

"Define _everything_."

She hugged her elbows.

"Your own bed."

He looked at the sky.

 _Ah-_ ha.

"But you plan your own days," he said wistfully - as though he could remember when he had made daily schedules for himself.

She followed his gaze.

" _You_ don't have to scramble for food and shelter."

" _You_ can come and go as you please."

She shook her head.

"Not really."

He half-smiled.

"Now _I'm_ the one who doesn't understand."

She nodded.

"There's a price to pay for each of our lives."

" _I_ want freedom."

" _I_ want stability."

"You don't want _my_ life."

"You don't want _mine._ At least _you_ have people that care about you for yourself, even if it's superficial." 

"I'd rather take my chances with evil people with real feelings."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't say that."

The birds settled down again, and pecked at the ground, possibly for crumbs that only _they_ could see. 

He looked at her.

"Why is a nice girl like you on the streets?"

She looked him over.

"I'm not so nice. And why should I tell _you?_ "

"Because you know that you can trust me."

"Says who."

"You wouldn't be here, otherwise."

She exhaled. 

"You are too much, you know that?"

He nodded.

"So I've been told."

 _He is so cute._ Too _cute. Damn. And nice too. Not to mention poised. Definitely more prince than scruffy, despite that smart mouth. Wherever you are, Miss Relena and Mister Heero, I hope you're very proud of what you accomplished._

She exhaled again.

"I'll make it short."

"Don't bother."

"I _will_ bother, because I can't stay here _all_ day. I don't know or care if my parents are alive, and they won't find me if I can help it."

He blinked rapidly for a few seconds.

"That _is_ short. What the hell did they do to you?"

"Fuss, fight, cheat on each other a lot, finally get divorced, _then_ , each of them moved away, each thinking that the other had told me."

" _Damn._ "

"I lived with an uncle for a while. But it didn't work out, and each of them came looking for me on separate occasions, so here I am."

"Why were they looking for you?"

"Why _else?_ Ammunition."

" _Hmmm_. So you've been on your own for what, five years?"

"Close. Six. Ever since I was eight." 

"That's hard. I can't even _imagine_ being on my own for that long."

She nodded.

"Yep. Six years of hiding, scrambling and surviving. It's not easy at all, and there's nothing romantic about it - don't believe what you might hear, read or see."

"It's still tempting. Hey."

He tapped her right hand.

"You said that you're not so nice. You seem okay to _me._ " 

"You have to be hard and sometimes cruel to be able to live on your own. _You_ have the strength to do it. But your heart would keep tripping you up."

He scowled. It was a truth he rarely admitted.

 _Thanks a lot,_ Mother. _Don't laugh,_ Father. _You just hid it better._

Surprising both of them, she patted one of his hands.

"But caring so much about people, about _life_ , is a _good_ thing."

"Don't be so sure."

"A good heart makes you stronger. I'm weak and empty."

_Isn't that what Dad told Mama?_

"You're not weak."

He leaned back.

"I wish I was as strong as you."

She stood up. The birds took flight again.

Both of them watched the birds go off in different directions.

Would they come back again?

"You're stronger than you know, Heero."

She stuck a hand out to him.

"It was a pleasure meeting you in person, Heero Darlian."

He grinned, stood, bowed, then took her hand and shook it.

"And you, Max. Don't be a stranger - is that how it goes?"

"You would know better than I."

He let her hand go and they stood looking at each other, each wondering about the wonders of Fate. Would they ever have met if It hadn't played a hand? He lived in a famous estate and was surrounded by society and wealth. She and society exited on two very different parallel lines, each knowing a little bit about each other but neither changing course to greet the other.

Had they ever seen each other? On a street? Via a store window? A quick glance from a car window? Had they even passed each other, sometime, somewhere?

"At least _write_ ," he said suddenly. "Don't email me. HEION's firewalls are nearly literal."

She smiled deviously.

"If I wanted to, I could get through. At the very least, it'd be fun trying."

" _Max,_ " he said warningly.

She frowned.

"I know, I know."

" _Behave._ I'm not worth any jail time."

"You'd be surprised."

"What-"

"My emails are cloaked. By the time they trace them down I'm long gone."

He didn't ask to where. And he didn't have to. His eyes betrayed his concern.

She restrained the sudden urge to stroke his cheek with a forefinger.

 _You_ are _beautiful. Inside and out. But you'd never believe that if anyone told you._

"I'll be _fine_."

"At least _write_ ," he repeated, impulsively grabbing one hand in both of his. " _Please."_

She hesitated - my, he was strong indeed - and then nodded.

"I'll write."

He let her hand go, then bowed his head to unsuccessfully hide his heated face.

 _What's wrong with me? No girl has ever..._ affected _me this way before. But I really am worried about her. I'll really be restless now, wondering what she's doing at weird points of the day. And night._

"From different addresses, of course. Or maybe none," he half-joked.

She raised his chin with a forefinger. Her eyes were gleaming, but not with unshed tears.

"We _do_ understand each other."

He nodded. She removed the finger.

"Can't say this hasn't been interesting, Max."

She came up to his neck. It would be easy to...and she might welcome a....

She cleared her throat.

"Yes. Well....I gotta go. I have quite a full day ahead of me."

"We _both_ have to go."

She nodded.

"Yes, before your keepers find you here."

"But how would they-" 

"See you around. _May_ be," she half-joked. 

" _Max!_ "

"Take care, Heero!"

Ooooo, she was exasperating. Oooo, he wanted to strangle her.

And...oooooo...she was gone. A quick flash of sunlight on mirrored plastic...and then nothing.

As though she'd disappeared into thin air.

He shook his head.

"But she _couldn't_ have told them. _Could_ she? But _how?_ "

He hesitated - and then laughed out loud.

_Just remember your promise, Max._

_I don't break my promises. And by the way, Happy Birthday._

His eyes widened.

_"Max?"_

"Sir!" "Young sir!" "Young Master Heero!" " _There_ you are!" 

One Earth HEION member, one Space HEION member and two Magnanacs rushed over to him.

Heero smiled slowly, almost without realizing it.

"What are _you_ so happy about?" the gently amused Space HEION member asked.

"It's a beautiful day, Walter," the young man answered, somewhat dreamily.

_They're not mad at me..._

The shorter Magnanac grinned.

"Yes, and more beautiful still - you've got eggs, bacon, sausage and French toast, all drowned in real maple syrup as you like it, waiting for you at home. Along with a nice cool glass of strawberry milk."

Heero beamed.

" _Really?_ "

A bird found this bodyguard's turban interesting. It perched on the man's head and pecked at it.

The other Magnanac chuckled.

"Guess _it_ likes that idea too. Come on, young sir. They can't keep the food piping hot forever-"

"Let's _go!_ "

Young Heero was running towards the nearest entrance/exit before any of the others could even think of stopping him.

_Did either or both of you do this? If so, does this mean that you approve of her?_

"Allll _right!_ "

The food was probably a bribe. But that was okay. He could spend at least part of the rest of the day looking out for a certain type of mail.

After that...who knew?

Today was a beautiful day. Tomorrow might not look so good. But at least, with the new friend that he had made, it wouldn't look _as_ bad.

-GWFI3ABD ENDE-

 


End file.
